


Write Your Name In Cursive Letters

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, No actual sex, Slight Dom/Sub, Tattoos, Use of Oil as Lube, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Peter calls Tony to tell him he’ll be late for their date. Tony asks why but gets a half assed lie about finishing off a due assignment, Tony calls bullshit but Peter insists he’s telling the truth.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 96





	Write Your Name In Cursive Letters

Peter calls Tony to tell him he’ll be late for their date. Tony asks why but gets a half assed lie about finishing off a due assignment, Tony calls bullshit but Peter insists he’s telling the truth. Peter tells him a rough estimate of how late he’ll be then hangs up with a soft ‘I love you’. Tony obviously knows he’s lying but trusts that whatever Peter is doing is important to him since he’s willingly coming exceptionally late to their dinner date, so late that Tony will most likely have to reheat the pepperoni pizza and garlic knots.

Tony puts the food into the oven to keep some of its warmth and shoves the soda back into the fridge to chill, once the coffee table is cleared Tony takes himself down to his lab to work on some side projects.

Tony loses time quickly and before he knows it soft hands are coming to wrap around his eyes.

“Guess who?” Tony drops the small battery pack onto the table and smirks.

“Man those girls for hire places are getting quicker and quicker with sending out girls.” Tony says as Peter drops his hands and smacks his shoulder.

“Hey! Not funny.” Peter murmurs as hell brushes some of his curls behind his ear.

“It was, just a little.” Tony swivels his chair all the way around to face Peter, he smiles and puckers his lips expectingly.

Peter pecks him softly before smiling brightly.

“So I have a surprise.” Tony raises a brow.

“Yeah?” Peter nods and chews on his like nervously.

“Okay close your eyes, don’t open until I say.” Tony snorts.

“I like dominant Peter, I’m getting so flustered baby.” Peter chuckles and pushes at Tony’s shoulders.

“Just do as I say old man.” Tony closes his eyes and waits patiently.

He hears the sound of Peter’s zipper and smiles to himself, he likes this surprise already.

“Okay open.” Tony blinks his eyes open and it takes a moment to realise what’s going on.

Peter stands with his hips planted firmly against the edge of the workbench, his jeans are around his knees and his briefs are tucked just under his ass showing off his milky peach butt and Tony almost thinks maybe it’s just Peter telling him to fuck him but then he notices, there on his left cheek in cursive writing is Tony’s name. Tony short circuits. He tries to find words to say but he just gapes his mouth like a fish outta water, Peter turns to look at him with a nervous look in his eyes.

“So, you like?” Tony nods, jaw going slack as his hands gently caress the redness around the tattoo.

“Baby I don’t just like, I fucking love.” Peter smiles and giggles as he shakes his ass softly.

“I also got another if you wanna see it.” Peter leans his chest towards Tony and rucks up his shirt until it sits under his chin.

The next tattoo is over Peter’s heart and Tony’s sure he’s died and gone to heaven. There in pretty black ink says: Property of Tony Stark.

“I was gonna have that on my ass but I’m not that much of a slut, so I got it over my heart coz you own me Tony, you own every piece of me.” Tony lurches forward to kiss Peter hard.

Teeth clash and Tony’s positive Peter nicked his lip because he tastes vague blood and normally he’d stop them to at least wipe it away but he can’t stop grabbing at his boy can’t stop licking into his mouth to try and reach the back of his throat.

“Gotta fuck you darling.” Tony says breathless when they part.

“Can’t, tattoo needs time to heal. Try my thighs.” Peter huffs as he pulls his shirt all the way off.

Tony nods and looks around for the oil on the workbench, it’d work as quick lube. Peter kicks off his briefs and jeans before leaning down onto the table top, ass up in the air teasing Tony. Tony stands from his seat and pulls his dick out of his jeans and strokes a few times he uncaps the oil and smears it between Peter’s chubby thighs effectively slicking the way, he shoves his cock into the slickness and fucks forward knocking Peter’s pelvis into the ledge of the bench.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me kid, fuck, treating me so good and getting my name branded on your ass. Couldn’t ask for more.” Tony pants as he palms at Peter’s non-inked asscheek.

Peter moans and reaches back to grab at Tony’s hip, Tony takes his hand and laces their fingers as he fucks Peter’s inner thighs. Peter whines at him and babbles about being good for him and then about permission to cum.

“Hold on a little longer Petey, I’m nearly there, wanna cum together.” Tony tells him as his free hand snakes under Peter’s belly to grip at the base of Peter’s cock.

Peter yelps at the pressure and starts to beg, Tony doubles his efforts to get closer and when he feels like he’s going to blow his load he strokes Peter hard and fast.

“Go on darling, cum for me, be a good little boy and cum.” Peter makes a choked noise before spilling into Tony’s fist.

Tony follows seconds later painting Peter’s thighs with his cum, he gives a few aborted thrust before pulling away.

“God you make a sight sweetheart.” Peter lifts his head and looks back.

“Do I look like I’m owned?” He asks tiredly.

“Completely.”


End file.
